TodoDeku Because I can't Find a Decent Fic about them on this Website
by Shigarakis Mouth Mole
Summary: This is a TodoDeku story. Most is not canon, but a lot will be canon too, so don't worry about that! A little fluff, not a lot of angst, but yeah. Todoroki x Deku Kirishima x Bakugo


_So this is my first TodoDeku fic, and let me explain to you a thing. This is not going to be canon. It will start out canon, but I will make everything else up. There will be canon aspects to it, but most of the events will be of my own creation. So yeah. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

The day Izuku Midoriya was accepted into Yuuei High-School was the best day of his life. He, a quirkless boy, well, he wasn't technically quirkless anymore, but y'know...ugh, whatever. Not the point. He, a plain ( _there we go, that's the word_ ) boy, had been accepted into Japan's best Hero Course. He, training under All-Might himself, would become the Number 1 Hero! Nothing would distract him! Or so he thought.

Shōto Todoroki, the youngest child of Endeavor, the current Number 2 Hero, had also gotten into Yuuei High, but on recommendations. He was a gifted child, that was for sure, but an abused one as well. Poor boy. He has a scar on the left side of his face, the one so much like his father's wretched face, from the boiling water his mother had poured on him, which resulted in a rather nasty turn of events, in which I mean his mother was deemed crazy and sent to the hospital. _Crazy_ right? Sorry, couldn't help myself. His father raised him in such a way that he would be as cold as the ice on his right side, for the left side of him remained dormant. It was, after all, what made poor Rei panic and pour hot water over her son's face. Todoroki was a quiet, troubled, powerful, and _extremely_ attractive boy, having inheriting his mother's good looks, along with her quirk, which made up half of his. This normally helped him get away with quite a few things, but escaping a certain _someone's_ interest was not one of the things he got away with in his life, not that he ended up particularly minding.

Now, on the first day of school, Class 1-A was sent outside with the instructor, Shouta Aizawa, Hero Name: Eraserhead. Izuku looked around, taking in every little thing. He was surrounded by so many quirks, each one more amazing than the next. Minoru Mineta had a fairly...interesting quirk. The detachable balls on the top of his head were useful for entrapping enemies, and perhaps making a quick escape, but that was about it. Kōji Kōda seemed nice, but Izuku hadn't been able to identify his quirk yet. Hanta Sero, on the other hand, had an extremely awesome and very useful quirk; one that could be used for trapping foes, as well as quick and easy transportation, and even rescue work! Rikidō Satō, much like Kōji, seemed like they would be powerful, but their quirk hadn't been introduced yet, either. Izuku had only seen a few, but they all were amazing! Like Fumikage Tokoyami, who's Dark Shadow could do just about anything. And what about Momo Yaoyorozu, whose Creation could destroy the world's economy, if she so desired? And Eijirō Kirishima was just so awesome! His skin could harden like a rock, and that was practical, not to mention super manly. Mina Ashido was literally a walking biology lab, able to create powerful acids in her body, as well as control how corrosive they could be. Talk about scary. Mezō Shōji, well, his quirk was quite obvious, even though Izuku hadn't seen him in the Entrance Exams. The wing-like arms on his back gave him extra strength, depending on what body part he decided to grow on one of the six pores on the edges of said wings. Yūga Aoyama was fairly powerful, what with his bellybutton able to produce a beam of light strong enough to propel him through the air. Tsuyu Asui certainly looked the part of her quirk, as her hunched back and long tongue gave her the appearance of a frog, and although Izuku hadn't seen her quirk at work, he was sure it had something to do with a frog. Tōru Hagakure at first looks useless, after all, you couldn't even see her. But she can emit a bright light to blind her victims, as well as pull of risky sneak attacks, so she was pretty cool, too. Denki Kaminari could give off a strong electric charge, which isn't only cool, but really useful. Even if it does short-circuit your brain after too much usage. Mashirao Ojiro was just plain-out awesome looking, what with the giant tail he had protruding from his back. Izuku hadn't seen him either, but he was sure that the tail was powerful enough to carry Ojiro's bodyweight, no problem. And Kyōka Jirō had elongated earlobes, shaped like an auxiliary cords, from which she could emit loud noises as well as hear quiet ones, which is super useful to obtain information with. Tenya Iida, although rather bossy, had a very powerful quirk. Engine calves! How cool it must be to run that fast! Ochako Uraraka had a pretty amazing quirk too. Zero Gravity, it was called, and it had helped Izuku more than once, before and after the entrance exams. Her quirk, if used correctly, could be helpful in rescue situations. Katsuki Bakugō, well, Izuku was more than affiliated with his Explosion quirk, and didn't want to get any more experience with it, thank you very much. Then there was Shōto Todoroki. The boy hadn't said a word since class began, but Izuku knew enough about him. He was the son of the Number 2 Hero, Endeavor. Izuku also knew he had gotten in on recommendations, like Momo Yaoyorozu had. So that must mean he was powerful, which Izuku could see quite clearly. His face, one side scarred, was rather interesting. The right side, the one without the scar, had white hair, with a blue eye, while the left was red hair with a brown eye. The left side was undoubtedly his father; Izuku was well informed about all the top heroes. Does that mean his left side was a fire quirk, like his father? What does that make his right side?

"Alright, listen up. We're going to take a little test." Aizawa had begun, stopping the chatting that had been going around the class instantly. Aizawa was a Pro Hero, whose quirk was Erasure, which means he could erase someone's quirk by staring at them, but the second he blinks, the effect is lost. The students knew better than to test him.

"You will step up here," He continued, pointing at a circle on the ground. "and you will get this baseball, throwing it as far as you can. Yes, you can use your quirk." Aizawa finished. His last statement was met with cheers all around, and Katsuki was the first to step up to the circle.

"Alright, I'll go! Move, Deku." The arrogant boy called out, shoving by Izuku. He stepped up and took the ball from Aizawa's hand, getting a ready stance. He looked down the pitch, and reared his arm back, ready to let it fly. With a loud BANG, and a scream of "DIE!" he chucked it across the field, the explosion from his hands causing the ball to soar for a while before it landed with a thunk. Cheers started up for Katsuki, because he was just _oh so amazing!_ Izuku kept his hands to his side, refusing to clap for his childhood bully. _Die? He really is dramatic..._

"705.2 Meters!" Aizawa called out, causing more cheers to erupt from the students. Katsuki gave a bow and walked back, giving Izuku a nasty sneer. He didn't take that lightly, and offered himself next. Aizawa glared slightly.

 _"Izuku Midoriya, eh? The boy he nearly killed himself trying to take down a robot worth absolutely no points. It's like his body isn't used to his own quirk."_

Izuku concentrated on what All-Might had told him. Like the egg in the microwave, trying not to let it explode. He focused hard, trying not to use all of his quirk, for fear of breaking his arm again. He lets it fly, and it lands with a flump, a mortifying 46 Meters away. The class was silent. Aizawa was generous, and gave him another ball, but Izuku was pissed. He didn't care if he broke his arm, he just couldn't stand the stares he was getting from his classmates. He winded up, getting ready to release One-For-All, but before he threw it, he felt the power dissipate, and he looked around in confusion.

"You can't do that. To me, it seems as if you can't even control your own quirk! If you can only dole out one punch before being incapacitated, you're useless as a hero." Aizawa's harsh voice rang through the air. Izuku looked over at the Hero and realized what had happened. The man had used his quirk on him, and let me tell you, _he was scary!_ His hair was somehow defying gravity, floating in the air, and his eyes were glowing red, unblinking. Izuku deflated. He was right. If he could throw only one punch, how could he be of any help? He would just get in the way. But he had to try. He had a quirk now, he wasn't useless!

"Let me try, Aizawa-Sensei. I can do it, I promise." Izuku replied to the teacher, his voice barely cracking. He heard some of his classmates snicker at him, and he flushed. Aizawa contemplated it for a while before he handed Izuku the ball, looking at him pointedly.

"If your arm breaks, you will be kicked out of the Hero Course. You still have to be able to move afterwards, got it?" The stern teacher scolded, and the determined boy nodded. He stepped up again, this time sure he would get it right. He focused on not letting the egg explode, and the world seemed to slow down as the ball flew from his hand. Instead of letting All-For-One flow through his whole arm, he focused it onto his middle finger tip: the last point of contact. The ball soared through the air, and landed, once again, with a thunk. The class, once again, was silent. Then, they cheered. For him! He was being cheered for!

"I can still move." Izuku told Aizawa, who was looking impressed. Yes, his finger was broken, but he was not incapacitated, he could still work. It looked like this kid had potential, after all.

Shōto couldn't put his finger on it exactly, but something about Izuku Midoriya was catching his interest. He couldn't figure out why it was, but it was. He had followed him after class, and planned on talking to him.

"Midoriya-kun!" Shōto called out, causing the green-haired boy to stop and whirl around to face him. Izuku, although described as plain-looking, was anything but. His asymmetrical freckles and round face gave him a babyish look, and his bright eyes just made the effect even more adorable. There was no other way to say it; Izuku Midoriya was one cute kid.

"Yeah, Todoroki-kun? Do you need something?" The small boy replied, and Shōto stopped. What had he intended to say, again?

"What's up with your quirk?" Shōto asked, and internally flinched. He came off kinda rude, but it was too late now. He really was curious, though.

"W-well...I can't really say...I-I mean, uh, oh damn, er" The flustered boy stuttered out nervously as a response, which really spiked Shōto's interest. He came closer, and the smaller boy shrunk in on himself, intimidated by the bigger boy. All of his well-organized thoughts flew out of his head as he really looked at Izuku.

Damn, he's cute. Was basically Shōto's thought process. It was a well known fact in the Todoroki Household that Shōto was gay. Like, hella gay. Not a slight interest in girls, at all, whatsoever. Much to Enji Todoroki's disappointment, Shōto was very, very interested in males. Luckily, he wasn't the only male Todoroki, so he didn't need to be married and have children to pass down the family name, or whatever that whole mess was called. So, Enji, very, very reluctantly, let Shōto date who he pleased. Which, so far, was none, actually.

"Yeah, actually, let me change that question. Do you wanna hang out later?" Shōto asked the tentative boy, who blushed darkly. Shōto was crossing his fingers and hoping to die that this boy would say yes. Izuku stammered out a response, and Shōto grinned when he heard a harried 'yes' come out of the boy's mouth. Shōto gave him a dazzling smile and gave him his number so he could tell Izuku where and when to meet the next day, then he walked away.

"Did that really happen? Did Todoroki-kun just ask me...o-on a date?" Izuku asked himself when the other boy had walked away. Didn't he say just earlier that he didn't intend to make friends? Maybe...maybe he's just trying to figure out his quirk? Izuku's mind was spinning with thoughts as he walked the rest of the way home, not wanting to admit how eager he was to receive Shōto's text.

"So, what do you want to do, exactly?" Shōto asked Izuku the next day. He had texted the boy just thirty minutes ago, telling him to meet him outside Izuku's apartment complex. How he knew where he lived was beyond him.

"Uhm, well, there's this nice little restaurant in downtown Tokyo. Right next to it is a park, and we can go there later." Izuku replied, and Shōto nodded. They headed downtown, Izuku leading the way and calling out to people he knew the whole way there.

Wow, he sure has a lot of contacts. I wonder if they vouched for him? Shōto thought to himself. Before he did anything with this boy, he had to figure out what his quirk was. He mentioned something about not being allowed to say, but that meant he was hiding something. What was it?

"Well, here we are!" Izuku proclaimed, shaking Shōto out of his trance and back into the real world. He looked up to see a hibachi grill. It was obviously Japanese, as the decor and build were noticeably cultural, not some rip-off American attempt at authenticity. The smells from inside were wafting into Shōto's nose, and it was all he could do to not drool on himself. Izuku smiled and pulled the boy in the grill, his excitement growing. He loved this place; him and his mom would go here all the time.

"C'mon, Todoroki-kun! This place is amazing!" Izuku said, lightly brushing the taller boy's shoulder. Shōto smiled slightly at his excitement and walked into the delicious-smelling restaurant.


End file.
